


Doigts d'Argent

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Blood, Body Horror, Disability, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Murder, Revenge, Robots, Short One Shot, Tim Burton would like it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 2 - Body HorrorRencontre alternative entre Connor et Gavin chez Zlatko, avec un clin d’œil à "Edward aux mains d'argent" de Tim Burton.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Doigts d'Argent

**Author's Note:**

> Chez moi, octobre rime avec Burton (décembre aussi, au passage) et je revois toujours les vieux classiques durant ces périodes de l'année. Et ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à un de ses plus beaux films, et notamment depuis que j'ai remarqué que Connor et Edward avaient le même sourire timide.
> 
> Certains pourront voir un peu de Connor x Gavin, mais leur relation peut être vue comme purement amicale, au choix. Mais j'ai écrit cette histoire en pensant à une artiste que j'admire qui est Creature XIII ; jetez un œil à son Twitter, elle a un talent fou et une allure géniale.

“No mortal was meant to see such wonder,  
One look in the mirror told me so.  
Come darkness I’ll see [him] again  
Yes, I’m gonna go ‘cause now I know.”

Blue Öyster Cult – I love the night

Doigts d’argent

L’équipe avait retrouvé Alice Williams.

Depuis 24 heures, la petite avait disparu en même temps que son androïde domestique ; leur fuite avait été signalée par le père, ivre et blessé, et malgré toute la bonne volonté des policiers, l’enfant et son AX400 étaient parvenus à effacer leurs traces.

Jusqu’à l’appel à l’aide du robot.

Survenu à 20 heures 13, le message contenait des coordonnées géographiques précises, qui étaient celles d’un coin oublié au nord de Detroit, et une supplique : _venez et protégez Alice_. L’androïde, par la suite, avait été injoignable, comme désactivé. Comme mort.

Le signal avait mené l’équipe à l’extérieur de la ville, dans un manoir imposant à l’architecture si ancienne qu’elle devait dater d’un autre siècle. La demeure appartenait à un certain Zlatko Andronikov, un gars qui faisait de la contrefaçon et vivait grâce à un trafic de pièces technologiques. Un crime qui payait bien, à en juger par la grandeur de la maison, et même si une partie du toit était délabrée, Zlatko possédait un matériel de pointe qui était exposé dans toutes les pièces. Dans tous les cas, c’était un délinquant assez inoffensif et qui s’efforçait de faire profil bas depuis plusieurs années.

Il ne représentait un danger que pour les robots en fuite.

À cause du propriétaire, à cause du message, personne ne doutait que c’était une situation désespérée qui avait obligé l’androïde à abdiquer, alors c’était sans surprise qu’ils retrouvèrent le robot désactivé, allongé sur le tapis longiligne d’un couloir sans fin. Les bras tendus devant, la face contre terre, l’AX400 avait une posture d’implorante.

Tina la retourna avec un geste tendre et Gavin grimaça : l’AX400 n’avait plus de visage. Le plastique avait été broyé, offrant un aperçu sur ce qui se trouvait dans le crâne du robot : un vide indigo où s’entremêlaient des câbles plus foncés, noircis peut-être par la violence de la mort.

« J’espère vraiment qu’on retrouvera pas la petite dans cet état. » Murmura Gavin.

Un autre duo patrouillait à l’étage, à la recherche d’Alice. Zlatko était également introuvable, et le détective Reed, accompagné de l’officier Miller, devait le retrouver.

Le plus impressionnant de la technologie acquise par le criminel se trouvait dans la cave, là où Gavin et Chris se dirigeaient. Mais les lueurs provenant des écrans et des diodes étaient trop faibles, obligeant les policiers à braquer une lampe de poche sur les marches traîtres.

Gavin maintenait son arme devant lui, prêt à réagir au premier signe suspect. Le bois sous ses pieds gémissait, lamentant des menaces, mais le détective testait leur résistance à chaque pas. Pendant ce temps, Chris devait rester en retrait, évitant d’ajouter du poids sur les marches. Il balayait les entrailles du manoir avec sa propre lampe, aussi inquiet que son supérieur.

En bas, l’odeur d’humidité était si forte qu’elle donnait à Gavin envie de tousser. Ce temps affreux de novembre n’aidait en rien : la pluie semblait s’infiltrer sous la peau et glacer les os.

À part cette atmosphère lugubre, il n’y avait aucune trace de la petite, ni du propriétaire, mais Gavin réprima un sursaut quand il aperçut, à quelques mètres devant, de longs couteaux suspendus à des barreaux. Les lames remuèrent, reflétant la lumière agressive.

« Lâchez votre arme ! »

Gavin resserra son emprise sur son pistolet, le doigt sur la détente.

Les lames glissèrent jusqu’au sol, leur fil raclant le béton.

« Je répète une dernière fois : lâchez votre arme !

— Je ne peux pas. »

La voix était faible, mais elle n’appartenait pas à celle d’une petite fille ; plutôt à celle d’un jeune homme.

Derrière le détective, Chris restait attentif, effrayé à l’idée que ces couteaux puissent les atteindre. Si seulement il pouvait voir la main qui les tenait…

Gavin longea le mur nu, sentant les réminiscences de froid depuis le parpaing. Quand il atteignit la cage, il eut l’impression que la température venait de chuter. Le détective resta soudain sans voix : le faisceau de lumière dévoilait un corps recroquevillé contre les barreaux.

Un androïde. Il ne portait ni vêtement, ni peau synthétique : sa chair alternait entre des morceaux de plastique blanc ou de plastique noir charbon. Ce contraste affinait les membres déjà étroits, même malingres. Un robot ne pouvait pas maigrir, mais dans cette prison, dans ce froid, Gavin aurait juré que la carrure de l’androïde s’était comme asséchée.

Il apercevait mieux ces fameuses lames, désormais : elles provenaient des mains de la machine, soudées à un moignon de métal sombre. Du travail grossier et sans logique.

Bien sûr, qu’il ne pouvait pas « lâcher » son arme…

Chris n’en revenait pas non plus, et la vue de ce corps roulé en boule, à cause de la peur ou du froid, lui serrait le cœur.

Son talkie-walkie transmit un message des collègues de l’étage : la quatrième équipe avait retrouvé la jeune Alice Williams, dans un état de choc alarmant, mais elle semblait saine et sauve.

« Et Zlatko ?

— _On cherche encore. Faîtes gaffe._ »

Les deux policiers entendirent un bruit au fond de la cave, et leurs lampes révélèrent davantage de silhouettes abimées. Cinq autres androïdes se tenaient là, tordus et perdus, mais pas un seul humain ne se dissimulait derrière eux.

Les corps, découpés par la lumière brutale, ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs blessures. L’un d’eux avait le ventre ouvert, ses biocomposants débordant de la fente, aussi flasques que des méduses. Une autre avait le crâne ouvert et les orbites vides, aveugle et terrifiante avec ses sourcils remontées par l’angoisse.

Chris était tenté de faire demi-tour, mais les ordinateurs, derrière, pouvaient être des mines d’informations concernant les activités de Zlatko.

Gavin remarqua que la cage n’était pas fermée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ces androïdes étaient à l’extérieur. Mais pourquoi celui aux ciseaux restait prostré ici ? Tandis que Chris s’avançait avec précaution vers le fond de la cave, Gavin s’agenouilla près du corps. Il remarqua les vertèbres en titane, réunies en chaîne crasseuse. La gorge du robot était en plastique noir, jurant avec le visage pâle. Il maintenait, tant bien que mal, l’illusion d’une peau humaine, mais l’artifice était bugué, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les circuits se voyaient au travers.

Le flic éprouvait rarement de la sympathie pour les machines, leur sort le laissant indifférent, mais celui-là était dans un tel état…

« C’est Zlatko qui t’a fait ça ? »

Incapable de se redresser juste avec la force du dos, l’androïde prit appui sur ses mains. Elles étaient menaçantes, mais tant qu’elles restaient sur le sol, Gavin ne se sentait pas menacée. Les yeux du robot étaient totalement noirs et, pendant un instant, le détective doutait que ces capteurs puissent le voir.

« Oui, c’est Zlatko. »

Un filet de thirium avait tracé une ligne bleue de la tempe — là où la LED se trouvait autrefois — jusqu’au menton, colorant le recoin de sa bouche en indigo, l’assombrissant. Gavin remarqua que la langue était noire, que le plastique de la mâchoire était tailladé à certains endroits, marquée parfois avec des entailles vraiment profondes.

« Tu t’es fait ça toi-même ? »

L’androïde hocha la tête, une seule fois et de façon mécanique. Pour se justifier, il expliqua que ses programmes imaginaient qu’il n’avait plus de mains, la technologie obtuse refusant une réalité évidente.

« T’es quoi, comme modèle ? »

Comme sous le coup de la honte, la machine baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ses paupières n’avaient pas cligné une seule fois, son torse n’imitait aucune respiration : aucune attitude dictée par les programmes de gestuelle.

Pas de doute, il était bien abîmé…

« J’étais un RK800. Je m’appelais Connor. »

Ce modèle ne disait rien à Gavin, et avec ce visage abîmé, il aurait été incapable de reconnaître l’androïde initial. Soudain, Connor redressa la tête :

« J’aurais dû travailler avec vous.

— Quoi ?

— J’étais un modèle conçu pour les enquêtes. J’aurais dû intégrer la police de Detroit. » Pour la première fois, Gavin ressentit de la pitié pour un robot : Connor s’était résigné à l’idée que son existence n’avait plus aucun sens, et qu’il n’était plus digne d’être un RK800. C’était un embryon, une vie avortée. « Le 15 août 2038, je devais raisonner un PL600. À la fin de la mission, j’ai… Je ne sais plus. Quelque chose a dû se passer, et c’est Zlatko qui m’a trouvé, avant CyberLife.

— Tu n’as pas une sorte de traceur ? Quelque chose ?

— Zlatko l’a désactivé. Je suis dans ce sous-sol depuis… » Sa voix se distordit un instant dans un grésillement, le temps que ses programmes calculent, puis Connor reprit : « depuis le 16 août. Cela fait quatre-vingt-deux jours, dix-neuf heures et sept minutes. »

Deux milles quatre heures sans pouvoir voir le soleil, sans pouvoir accomplir ses tâches, sans pouvoir rencontrer d’autres individus hormis un technicien fou et ses créations torturées. C’était durant cette période de trouble que Connor était devenu déviant ; une des raisons pour laquelle il parlait de son identité initiale au passé.

Voir un nouveau visage faisait battre sa pompe à thirium, aussi abîmée soit-elle.

Avec douceur, il leva une de ses mains, motivé par l’espoir de pouvoir toucher l’humain. Sa paume lisse et sombre essaya d’effleurer la joue de Gavin, mais ce dernier recula, braquant son arme contre le front de Connor.

C’était douloureux de voir que l’androïde ne prit même pas peur : toucher ou mourir, les deux alternatives étaient acceptables.

« Je suis désolé. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis ici, j’avais oublié que des humains pouvaient être beaux, qu’un visage pouvait être entier et simple. »

Pour comparer, l’androïde s’apprêta à toucher sa propre mâchoire, et les lames se seraient enfoncées si Gavin ne lui avait pas agrippé le poignet à temps. La froideur du métal transpirait à travers la peau, et, partagé entre l’effroi et le dégoût, Gavin relâcha Connor.

L’androïde s’apprêta à le remercier de l’avoir empêché de se scarifier davantage, mais un bruit l’en empêcha. C’était un pas lourd, plein de rage.

Le détective Reed s’était redressé, mais il perdit l’équilibre en recevant de plein fouet la carcasse imposante de Zlatko. L’homme venait de le percuter dans l’estomac avec son épaule, lui coupant le souffle. Le dos de Gavin heurta le sol dur, mais le pire venait des doigts qui s’étaient refermés sur sa gorge.

D’un réflexe, le détective chercha son arme qui était tombée à terre, mais ses ongles raclèrent la surface de béton, sans succès. Le silence de la lutte le tétanisait.

Gavin n’arrivait plus à voir : la pénombre grise de la cave disparaissait, remplacée par un voile noir qui semblait infini. Soudain, l’homme crut qu’il était en train de se noyer : un liquide épais se déversa contre son visage, coulant contre ses tempes, remplissant ses oreilles, glissant dans le col de son sweat. Le goût était rouillé, tout comme l’odeur. Gavin fut surpris de pouvoir percevoir cette odeur, de pouvoir la respirer.

Les doigts de Connor avaient labouré la gorge du tortionnaire, et, d’un geste plein de colère, l’androïde repoussa la carcasse en arrière. L’entaille sous le larynx continuait de se vider de son sang, disparaissant dans les flots sombres.

Lui-même surpris par son geste, Connor n’osait pas toucher Gavin. Criminel, il tenta simplement de dissimuler ses mains derrière son dos.

Malgré des gestes frénétiques, Gavin ne parvenait pas à essuyer le sang qui le collait. Et voir le cadavre si proche amplifiait l’horrible sensation…

« Tu l’as tué…

— Oui. Il essayait de vous tuer. Protéger un être humain, même d’un autre, est une loi à laquelle tous les androïdes doivent obéir. N’est-ce-pas ? »

Le robot n’avait pas tort, mais Gavin était incapable de répondre quoique ce soit : même si les androïdes étaient créés pour servir les humains, c’était la première fois que sa vie était sauvée, au détriment d’une autre.

Pour prouver qu’il ne projetait plus de tuer quiconque, Connor tendit sa paume vers le détective avec une extrême douceur. Cette paume couverte de sang ne rassurait pas à Gavin, mais il serra la main de l’androïde, ou en tout cas, saisit le poignet et le serra.

« Merci.

— C’est vous qui m’avez sauvé, merci. »

En quoi l’avait-il sauvé ? Il serait incapable de lui rendre son apparence d’origine, de le débarrasser de ces couteaux, de redonner un sens à son existence.

Pour se relever, Gavin prit appui sur les avant-bras de Connor. Les genoux de l’androïde n’arrivaient plus à se tendre, tout comme son dos s’obstinait à former une bosse, mais autrement, Gavin était persuadé que Connor le dépassait en taille.

L’androïde désigna son propre nez et l’effleura.

« Vous aussi, vous vous êtes coupé. »

Une sorte de torpeur due au contrecoup poussa Gavin à ricaner. C’était sans la moindre joie ; juste un rire lourd de fatigue.

« Ouais, y a un petit moment déjà. »

Entre le froid et l’adrénaline, le détective tremblait. Il aurait donné cher pour quitter cette demeure dans la minute, et l’idée que Connor y avait passé plusieurs mois le rendait triste.

Il tenait toujours les bras du robot, et ses tremblements étaient évidents maintenant. Alors, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, Connor enroula ses bras autour des ses épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas fait surchauffer ses biocomposants, et la pellicule d’humidité qui s’était déposée sur ses yeux commença à se lever, coulant sur ses joues. Gavin se crispa sous ce contact étrange, mais c’était comme se serrer contre un être humain, peut-être avec un peu de fièvre.

Chris commençait à revenir, longeant le couloir. Il n’imaginait pas que son collègue était entré dans la cellule, mais le silence devenait inquiétant.

« Gavin ? Tout va bien ? »

Avant de répondre, le détective souffla à l’androïde :

« Tu devrais fuir. Je sais pas si on pourra te laisser vivant après ce que tu viens de faire, alors… »

L’androïde était de son avis ; il n’avait tout simplement pas voulu y penser. Mais avant de s’échapper, il posa une dernière question :

« Ma base de données n’est pas aussi fiable qu’auparavant, je ne reconnais plus les visages. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Ses frissons avaient disparu, signe que la peur passait. Et puis, Connor avait une façon de tenir ses doigts écartés, de façon presque exagérée, comme pour appuyer le fait qu’il ne le blesserait pas.

« Gavin Reed. »

* * *

Gavin Reed était juste détective.

Dans sa vie, il n’avait réussi qu’à réparer une machine à laver, tout au plus, alors un RK800… Et puis, Connor était un modèle unique : trouver des pièces de rechange dans un atelier CyberLife aurait été impossible.

Non, vraiment, le détective ne pouvait rien faire.

C’était ce qu’il s’obstinait à dire depuis plusieurs semaines en tout cas, et Connor ne ratait jamais une occasion de le contredire.

« Gavin, » vêtu d’un sweat et d’un jean prêtés, le robot croisait les bras, cachant les armes qui lui servaient de mains, « je ne parlais pas de tes connaissances en technologie. Je parlais de ton… humanité.

— Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire ? T’étais planqué derrière mon immeuble quand je t’ai revu. D’ailleurs, je refuse toujours de croire que c’était une coïncidence. Trois jours après ta fuite de chez Zlatko ? C’est un délai assez court. »

Connor ne répondit pas, haussant juste ses épaules. Le détective s’était habitué à ces yeux entièrement noirs, à ces contrastes de domino. Recueillir un androïde aussi étrange avait un des choix les plus dangereux de sa vie, pourtant, quand il avait revu le RK800, perdu et sans attache, Gavin avait jugé que c’était la décision la plus sûre, pour l’androïde et pour les humains du quartier.

Malgré ces mois de traumatisme, le caractère du robot s’était révélé serein, voire même réfléchi, — une machine supportait mieux les traumatismes qu’un être humain —, et cette découverte confirmait que l’intuition du détective ne l’avait pas trompé.

« Allez, installe-toi, je vais chercher ce que j’ai trouvé tout à l’heure. » Demanda Gavin, et tandis que Connor prenait place au bord d’une chaise, il récupéra une boîte oblongue.

Connor l’ignorait encore, mais à l’intérieur se trouvaient deux mains. Deux véritables mains mécaniques qui allaient le débarrasser de ces ciseaux, dernier souvenir de Zlatko.


End file.
